


If You're Gonna Do It, Do It Right - Do It With Me

by Kispexi2



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	If You're Gonna Do It, Do It Right - Do It With Me

After enduring the racket Shuichi called 'music' for an hour, Eiri's patience finally snapped. He stabbed Return with a vicious finger and kicked his chair away from the desk.

"What the fuck?" he thundered, throwing open the living room door.

Shuichi was bouncing around, shaking his butt and waving his arms.

"I'm dancing!" he panted.

"Call that dancing?" Eiri strode over and grabbed him. One hand on the small of his back, the other around his wrist. Thrusting a leg between Shuichi's thighs, he propelled him one step back, into a spin and down into a dip. "_This_ is dancing."


End file.
